Modern vehicles include a plurality of antenna that receive a variety of different signals. Apart from broadcast signals received by an AM/FM radio antenna, vehicles can also be equipped with one or more other antenna that can receive global navigation satellite system (GNSS) signals, satellite radio signals, and cellular communication signals, to name a few. That is, the vehicle can use one antenna to receive GPS signals, one antenna to receive satellite radio signals, and one antenna to both send and receive voice/data communications over via cellular communications protocols. Cellular communications are increasingly carried out using a 4G long-term evolution (LTE) protocol developed and defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which uses multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) antennae. However, the receipt and/or transmission of signals via MIMO antennae along with the receipt of signals via GNSS, satellite radio, and/or terrestrial radio using different antennae at one point, such as at a vehicle, can lead to interference problems. It is possible to minimize signal interference by separating each antenna from other antenna by a significant distance. But positioning one antenna apart from one or more other antenna can result in a more costly implementation due to the additional material and installation costs to do so.